User talk:Shiro Spiker
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to :File:Cero Explosion.jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 09:37, 21 May 2010 Image Policy Hi. Regarding the picture you uploaded of Ichigo's Hollow transformation holding Zangetsu, please note that we have a strict Image Policy. User's may not use the update facility to upload different images - only higher quality versions of the same image are permitted. If the picture is different from the original, then please upload it with a different filename. Also, please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have correct licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and you can see a completed version of it at File:Episode 271 Hollow Ichigo.jpg. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : : It is quite simple. Must images that are uploaded should be added via the "Upload a new image" link in the sidebar or via the "Add picture" button in the edit window. Only use the "Upload a new version of this file" facility to upload a higher quality version of the original image. If the image is different or if it is an anime version of the same manga picture, then it must be uploaded as a new file, with a different filename. This is because it can invalidate the fair use rationale and licensing info. Many pictures are also used on multiple pages, and a change may not be needed or wanted on all of them, so that is another reason. For more info, see Image Policy, , and . Hope that helps, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC)